


The Forgotten Creator

by 09Shell_sea09



Series: The Forgotten ones [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide (?), Balanceverse, Blueberry is NOT a baby, Blueberry is not taking anyone’s shit, Blueberry is smart, Brainwashing, Classic Gaster - Freeform, Denial, Destiny is the Mom, Dream is in Denial, Dreamtale, Error as previous Creator, Error being the Mom Friend, Error is done taking bullshits, ErrorMAre - Freeform, Errortale, Family, Family Drama, Fate is a bitch, Fell Gaster - Freeform, Fluff, Harrish6’s Error, Hurt/Comfort, Ink is a Jerk, Ink is in Denial, Ink is soulless, InkTale, Language, Love and Luck are just the meddling Aunts/Uncles, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mentions of memory loss, Multiverse, Nightmare Gang as Family, Nightmare is heartbroken, Obsession, Outertale Gaster - Freeform, Parental Error, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Regaining Memories, Stealing, Swap Gaster - Freeform, Victim Blaming (?), at least fluff in the future, mentions of abuse, mentions of amnesia, outertale, romantic relationships, suicide (?), underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Shell_sea09/pseuds/09Shell_sea09
Summary: Error always knew some things where off. He knew how to create things he had no memory of learning how to. He always felt off. It hadn't started off with a bang, in fact they had started with the whisper, and it had come over time. Over observation. Until he finally realized, exactly what had been done to him, and the full extent and reason of Fate's hate towards him.Balanceverse - My new AU created with @gdesertsand, our new babyInspired by Harrish6, Healing what has been broken.





	1. The Forgotten Creator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts), [gdesertsand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/gifts).



It hadn't started off with a bang, in fact they had started with the whisper, and it had come over time. Over observation. After so many battles with Ink he had become tired of the same routine. The star sanses had become too predictable, but so did his ‘allies’. The constant battle between the Star sanses and the ‘dark’ ones became so monotone. He couldn't stand to be around either anymore, it was always the same thing over and over and over. And with his boredom he began to notice little things here and there.  He realized how as the Destroyer, he tended to create quite a few things; more things than he realized he even knew how to create. Sewing sure, Knitting, definitely, but painting? He didn't remember learning how to but he knew it. In his attempt to stave of his boredom came the opportunity to paint, to draw, to create. But most of all it started when he would observe Ink and realize he knew when the Creator would make a mistake. He would see the other make new worlds and he was aware if something was wrong in the world; if they were hungry, scared, hopeless, or wrong. And it felt so inherently _wrong_ , like a sacred rule was being broken. It churned his insides, these worlds never lasted long after creation, it was a mercy for them to have death instead of prolonged suffering. Not to mention the pain he would feel when the other made new worlds and the annoyance and familiarity when he felt a new creation, or rather copy. It had been a long while since Ink made something truly original. He knew the feeling even if it hadn't come with pain in the past,and then he started to remember it. It was with his comments here or there of when he observed Inks mistakes that prompted a change in the Antivoid voices.

 

**_does he remember?_ **

 

**_how could he ?_ **

 

**_he shouldn't, not yet?_ **

 

**_do you remember?_ **

 

_‘Remember?’_

 

_‘What did I forget?’_

 

But his questions would be met with silence.

 

He knew he was forgetting something though, that feeling of missing something every time he visited Outertale only confirmed it.

 

Those were the triggers, but the main catalyst was a simple mistake, a misunderstanding, a new AU moments after creation. Ink had become lax and felt his creations where safe from him after he stopped caring for the balance, he was more interested in his forgotten thoughts after all. The new AU was unaware of its creator, even though the copy undertale san knew it had one. So when he landed intent to destroy at least a few new ones to prolong the total destruction of balance, so he could find his answers, the copy sans, exactly like the original, asked one question with a lazy smile and a nervous eye glint.

 

“Creator?”

 

However, it wasn't just the question that was the catalyst but rather his automatic familiar response that caused his memories to resurface.

 

“Yes”

 

He had been the original _defective_ creator. He had gone against fate and lost. He had lost his freedom, his abilities, his friends, his home, his life, because he had gone against fate.

 

He was the first, the original. He had created the first few AUs, the originals and then some. Undertale, Swap, others, and most of all Outertale, his most prized creation. He would go to great lengths to keep his creations happy, always creating a balance and most of all peace. But fate was unsatisfied with his creations, they were never enough. It would give him ideas. It wanted AUs filled with horror, starvation, death, struggles, genocide, it wanted everything that he painstakingly tried to avoid in every AU he created. So he refused. He didn't want to hurt his creations. He loved them too much.

 

It was then that Fate realized their mistake, their mistake of giving their creator a soul, to give him feelings, and the power to refuse their puppeteer. Their creator had a glitch in his code, they had made an error in his creation; so they fixed it.

 

They wiped the slate completely clean, well almost, and threw their creator to the newly made Void,  where they forced a change within the creators soul, corrupting completely, until all that was left was a glitching forgotten mistake. And while their mistake was getting fixed, they decided to use one of his old creations as the new Creator. He had left it unfinished as he had rebelled around its creation, but it was no matter, after all a soulless creation would fix their mistake and make a lovely new puppet.

 

So Ink, the soulless new creator, the last true original creation. He remade the originals, remade outertale, and followed Fate’s wishes for horror and death. He continued to create and create until the time came for the emergence of the First Destroyer to keep the balance he had always valued in creation.

 

And now with his memories returned Error cried as he realized everything he had created had been destroyed. And with his new role in destruction, all the suffering he had caused, he felt despair. He truly had lost everything to Fate. 

 

But everything made sense now. Why he always felt as if the ‘originals’ weren't really the originals. Why he always felt kinship to the rejected Sans. Why he always felt happier in Outertale. And why he always felt an immense pain and sadness when he truly observed how wrong his multiverse had become. It was a desolate feeling, a very hopeless feeling.

 

So with his revelation, came a new decision. Predictable, considering his previous decisions as creator. So he did what he did best and defied Fate once more.

 

His real home was lost, and with it all his friends. Now he saw no real reason to protect the multiverse anymore. As creator he had held the balance all on his own, Ink should be able to do it as well. And if he couldn't, then it would be his last ‘fuck you’ to Fate.

 

So with a farewell to his friends and a warning to his decision, he locked himself inside the Void.

Creating paintings and drawings of his past, awaiting for the end to finally come, his only company the voices which had started sounding strangely -

 

Familiar.

 


	2. The chips are landing, where will they fall?

It didn't take long for the voices to realise Error fully remembered who he once was.

 

**_He remembers..._ **

**_Yes!_ **

**_Finally._ **

**_About time._ **

**_You do not know how long we've waited for this!_ **

 

Error ignored them in favor of keeping his attention on the large canvas painting he was making of the star constellations he remembered from his own Outertale. Nostalgia washing over him. Surprisingly, Ink had never been able to recreate the his star constellations in any of his outertale universes. In retrospect, it explained why he would always be interested in looking at the stars before destroying whatever copy he was in. It also explained his irrational anger when he was never able to find what he looked for. He had been subconsciously looking for his star constellations.

 

**_He’s ignoring us._ **

**_Yes, I doubt we missed this Fell._ **

**_He's making your sky!_ **

**_So he is._ **

**_Hey Fa - creator, do you remember our voices?_ **

 

At this Error paused. They called him Creator.

 

**_“Remember your voices?”_ **

 

**_Oh._ **

**_He doesn't._ **

**_Its okay if you don't!_ **

**_He’s only had two days of remembrance._ **

**_I’m sure you'll remember us soon… Father._ **

 

He twitched vague memories of old friends passing through his mind.

 

**_OUTER!_ **

**_Not yet!_ **

**_We talked about this!_ **

**_I figured I’d speed up the process._ **

 

**“Father?”**

_‘Outer?’_

**_We agreed to wait for him!_ **

**_No, you all talked about it and assumed I agreed._ **

**_Well it's not like we can take it back now._ **

**_Agreed, maybe it will help._ **

 

Error snickered, “Did I have kids while I was the creator?”

 

He was met with silence.

 

Error blanched at the thought, “W-Wait did I have kids?!?!”

 

The idea itself was nearly making Error want to crash and reboot.

 

**_In a sense…_ **

**_It's what we’ve always called you._ **

**_You never told us otherwise so…_ **

**_We where one of your first creations, so yes, you did have ‘kids’._ **

 

He contemplated the answer for a bit, looking at his painting without actually looking. “So what, are you guys ghosts or something? Did Fate fuck up in erasing you guys?”

 

**_We fell into the core in our AUs, somehow we all ended up here._ **

**_They didn't fuck up per se…_ **

**_They just conveniently forgot we were here._ **

**_We were here for a long time before you ended up here._ **

 

“So… why’d you help Fate in making me miserable if you were my brats? … Was I that much of a horrible Father?” Error muttered the last line with a sad chuckle. _‘Great even my own brats hate me… Wait, is it me or did their story sound a lot like the Gasters Inky makes?’_

 

**_NO! That's not it at all!_ **

**_We never said any of those things! You where the best Father we could ever hope for!_ **

**_That Bitch twisted our words! She silenced our true words!_ **

**_We were too weak to fight them, they used their magic to influence us._ **

**_We couldn't talk to you without her messing with our words._ **

  


“So what's with the sudden change?”

 

**_You changed. You remembered._ **

**_You stopped destroying._ **

**_You noticed what we’ve always hoped you’d notice!_ **

**_And now with AUs destroying on their own, the balance is finally tipping back to where it should be._ **

**_And somehow that allowed us some power. We have a theory but… that's for another time._ **

**_Yes, we’d rather you remember yourself first._ **

 

“Huh, I'm surprised Inky hasn't tried to come find me yet if so much destruction is going on.”

 

Distorted hissing was heard all around the void.

 

**_With more power in our possession we’re keeping them ALL OUT._ **

**_We locked them out. We_ ** **_are the void now_ ** **_. We control this space of the multiverse._ **

**_How else are you supposed to remember if they keep bugging you?_ **

**_Now we can finally protect you ourselves,_ ** **_Father_ ** **_._ **

  


The more he heard the term ‘father’ the more he felt sure that he knew the voices.

 

**“Tell me, would you guys, by any chance, be Gasters?”**

 

Various tones of excitement filled the void after Error finished his question.

 

_(Elsewhere, Destiny was a flustered mess when they saw what Love did. They couldn’t believe they had forgotten about Error’s ‘sons’. Welp at least Love picked up the slack, now to convince Luck and Karma to help… on second thought maybe not Karma, their form of justice always tended to be double sided at times.)_

 

* * *

 

 

**Elsewhere in the Multiverse**

 

“What are we going to do now Nightmare? With Error gone were not going to survive for very long…” A small figure with a very large knife asked a lump of black mass.

 

Said mass had been lying limply on their bed eversince the one person who could match him in power decided, for some unknown reason he refused to explain, to finally give up on the multiverse and doomed them all.

 

“What can we do? With him gone, we’ll all be dead by the end of this month or the next, depends on the squids’ creativity rate really. And nothing we do can stop Ink, it's not like we can destroy worlds. Sure we could dust everyone in the AUs but it won't destroy the space it takes up, nor make it disappear.” Another skeleton answered for the silent mass, said skeleton looked rather morose, and was suspiciously covered in dust.

 

“Yeah we already tried the dusting thing,” another voice answered down the hall heading toward the room apparently everyone was congregating at, “Dust, Horror, and I tried that on a couple of AUs that had been super close together, even with them all dead nothing we did stopped the kid from restarting the run”

 

“Nightmare… maybe you can convince Error to come back? Or at least take us with him?” Cross said as he stared down at the unmoving mass.

 

“Give it up Cross, he’s already tried that. Somehow he locked us out. All of us. We even resorted to asking that virus, while we were out, even he couldn't open up a portal to there.” Horor said as he came up, munching on a sandwich.

 

“How can you eat at a time like this!?! We are going to be fucking _erased_ if we don't get Error back!” Cross yelled agitated at the fact that their supposed great leader was too depressed (the king of **negativity** himself **!)** to even answer any of his questions and the rest of his teammates were taking the thought of imminent doom so calmly.

 

“I dunno, since I doubt anyone of us will even be able to reach Error and he as sure doesn't seem like he's going to come back or change his mind. I figured, why waste the little time i have left worrying about how to stay alive, when i can just enjoy the time i have actually have left  alive?” Horror said as he continued to much on his food.

 

“Thats some really wise words there friend. So! Not to ruin the mood or anything, but anyone wanna play a game of cards, ya know, while we still can?” Killer said as he finally popped into the room, cards in hand.

 

The words of yes and sure sounded around the room, all except the depressed mass on the bed answered.

 

“Hey Nightmare, you're not gonna join us?”

 

“Leave the poor guy alone Dust, our grand leader is a bit heartbroken at the moment that his ‘future queen’ locked him out and basically skipped town and also doomed everyone.” Killer said as he shuffled the card deck.

 

“Heartbroken?” Cross said in surprise.

 

“I swear Cross don't you know anything?! With how much Nightmare obsessed about getting Error to join, you'd think you’d notice that he obviously liked the destroyer. I mean come on, he couldn't go for more than a few hours without mentioning Error within a conversation. I swear, where have you been?” Dust said as he looked through his cards, internally groaning at the horrible card he’d been given. _‘Maybe i can bluff my way to victory?’_

 

“Leave the kid alone, at least he actually minded his own business.” Horror said as he examined his cards, smirking internal, he'd already won the game.

 

Cross glanced at their leader, things he’d witnessed in the past suddenly making sense.

 

“So, if they had gotten together, who’d be our mom, Error or Nightmare?” Cross said with a thoughtful smile, internally giggling, as the previously catatonic mass twitched.

 

“Definitely Nightmare” they all unanimously said, all grinning as they realised Cross’ plan, ‘Getting a rise out of Nightmare.’

 

Error would have definitely been the mom, was everyone's actual opinion, of course, as they saw a lone blue eye glare from within the writhing mass, they figured they could at least lie about it this one time.

 

And it worked.

 

Well...dodging tar like tentacles from a, no longer depressed Nightmare, kinda counted as a victory. The card game was abandoned on the ground as the gang started their fun version of ‘rough housing’.

 

Horror was right, if the world was doomed already then why not spend the remaining time they had left having fun with their dysfunctional family?

 

Oh, maybe they should invite the Charas.

 

* * *

 

**Near the middle of the multiverse, 3 months later**

 

“Ink we’ve tried everything no one can find Error or get into the void. If Error’s responsible for the recent destruction of the worlds, I dont think wallowing in your room angry is going to help anyone.” Dream said annoyed, as he watched the ‘all powerful’ creator, huddling under his bed sheets. A quick glance of the room showed it was messier than usual, pencils, papers, markers, and half finished drawings littered the floor.

 

Honestly sometimes he felt like the older one when he was around Ink.

 

“You know the least we could do is evacuate some of the sanses to here or at least call a meeting so we could maybe prepare an ambush or something... _anything_ other than just sitting on our asses would be good!” Dream said, as he prepared to throw a discarded pillow at the lump on the bed.

 

_‘Thump’_

 

“Ow, Dreaaam. Agh you don't get it! I thought we had finally come to a truce or something, he hadn't even destroyed any AUs for a long while; he didnt even join in on the fights the dark sanses would start! I thought we had finally gotten through to him or at least maybe he lost interest. I was considering letting him join the alliance! And now suddenly he's destroying so many at once, of course i’m angry Dream!” Ink said as he ripped the blankets off of him, looking more sad than angry.

 

Dream rolled his eyes, Ink was being dramatic as usual.

 

“This is Error were talking about, you really thought he changed all of a sudden?” He said with a bone brow raised, _‘honestly this was Error they were talking about, the fricken_ **_destroyer_ ** _for fucks sake.’_

 

“Well no, but i was really enjoying the freedom of creativity without destruction suddenly happening to everything i create…”

 

_‘Yep that sounds like Ink alright’_

 

“Look how about you call a meeting and we can figure something out, maybe we can even go along with that previous plan we had thought up.” He said as he side stepped some of the mess on the floor, “Maybe even clean up all this mess while we wait for them to arrive…”

 

“You mean the jail thing for Error?” Ink said, completely ignoring Dreams last suggestion, he was a sans, he was completely and utterly comfortable with the mess.

 

“Yep, we’ll have to find him first though, and as far as I know, he hasn't visited his usual hants in the last three months since we lost the ability to open a portal to the void… So we’ll probably have to think of something to lure him out…” Dream said as he started picking this up here and there, unable to stand the mess any longer.

 

“Hey haven't you noticed that Error tends to come out every time one of Nightmare’s gang or Nightmare himself gets captured by us? What if we captured all of them, think that’d be enough to make come out of hiding?” Ink said with a sly smile, eye lights changing with the excitement of a new idea. A new idea that could possibly lead to finding the one glitch that had been occupying everyone’s mind lately.

 

“That's a great idea Ink! Let’s go call the meeting, maybe everyone will be willing to help!” Dream said in excitement, finally glad that he had gotten his leader happy.

 

_‘Now if only i could get him to clean up his room.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this instead of sleeping like a normal person would do at 4:00 am. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this.  
> Also yes this one-shot fic has turned into a multi-chaptered fic, I fully blame my dear friend @gdesertsand for that fact. You can be alerted of updates on either here or Tumblr: 09shell-sea09 ( Its what I mainly use really).


	3. Down memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are remembered.

It was dark and peaceful, not a soul stirred as even the early birds could be found asleep.

 

Or rather it was peaceful, until a loud obnoxious ringing awoke one of the two occupants of a certain household.

 

Swap Sans, or rather Blueberry as most called him awoke with a jolt. Slightly half asleep he meandered his way to the phone, for once actually acting like the ‘original’ sans. He yawned cutely, before picking up the transdimensional phone Ink had installed within most AU’s when Error had gone silent. Ink had worried that Error had been planning something big so he had installed phones that could reach across dimensions to call him should Error be seen. Personally, he thought Ink was overreacting. Though maybe he wasn't reacting enough now that he knew the multiverse was going to be destroyed because one of his best friends, the only one that didn't coddle him, had locked himself away, in what he thought was sadness, and wouldn't even let him visit him!

 

“Ah, Hello, this is the SwapTale brothers residence, who may I ask is calling at - 4 am?” Blue said in a slightly cheery yet irritated voice.

 

“Blue! Its Dream sorry for calling so early I always forget that some AU’s run at a completely different time schedule than the doodle sphere.”Said Dream in a harried voice.

 

“Mweh he he, It's quite alright my friend, I was due for waking up in an hour or so anyways to get some early training and to make some breakfast for Pappy and I, this way I can at least get an even earlier start on things, so whats up?”

 

“Well here's the thing, Ink came up with a plan to finally lure Error out and capture him for once and for all! So I was calling to tell you that the meeting is going to be later today at around 5 in the afternoon at the doodle sphere!”

 

Blue’s once relaxed stance tensed up.

 

“Hmm…  ahh, oh will you look at the time looks like I gotta go bye!”

 

“Wait Blue are you com-” The phone receiver clanged loudly as he hung up.

 

Blue stood still quietly before swearing up and down under his breath as he returned to his room.

Pausing on his way quickly to cut the phone line, not wanting Dream to call back and possibly disturb his brother’s sleep. He had, after all, come home late from muffets. It wasn’t at all, because he wanted to keep Pappy from knowing about the real Star Sans meeting, no not at all.

 

Honestly he truly and honestly felt, as if all the star sanses where complete and utter idiots. Dream being the biggest and Ink being the worst jackass in the multiverse as not only was he always trying to hurt his dear friend Error, but was going to get the multiverse killed if he didn't show some restraint. Honestly he had tried to warn the others and Dream about Ink’s recklessness and Error’s true role but no one had believed him.He hated being seen as the most ‘cutest, innocent, sans’ they never took him seriously because of this, also the main reason he loved being Error’s friend. They had actually thought he was ‘suffering’ from a type of stockholm syndrome from the few weeks Error had kidnapped him as he had been seeing Error in a ‘good light’ and Ink in a bad one. Some even believed he had been brainwashed. They were all complete and utter idiots.

 

After getting ready and stuffing some snacks in his inventory, he burst into his brother’s room, screaming a quick comment to his half awake and startled brother.

 

“MWEH HE HE! PAPPY IM GOING TO A STARS MEETING I'LL BE HOME LATE OR TOMORROW. FOODS IN THE FRIDGE GOTTA GO BYE!” Blue screamed, leaving the, already falling back to sleep brother behind as he opened up a portal with his hammer.

 

However, the portal did not in fact lead to the doodle sphere but rather lead to a dark and gloomy forgotten Au, with a large castle in the background. Then again being seen as the ‘Innocent Sans’ had its perks as no one would ever suspect he was actually here if they did come looking for him.

 

He happily skipped down the road that lead straight to the castle, quickly announcing his name before one of the Nightmare gang mistook him for an intruder.

 

“MWEH HE HE! HEY NIGHTY I CAME TO VISIT!!! AND I HAVE SNACKS!”

 

Happily Blue slammed the large door open, having a key of his own, that he may or may not have pilfered from one of the other occupants the last time he came for a visit.

 

“Hey this is the first time I don't get a welcome party trying to kill me or trying to instantly steal the snacks I bring! I… are you guys playing twister?

* * *

 

 

 **ELSEWHERE** **(3 months prior to Ink’s planning)** if your keeping track of the times I've established, you’ll understand.

 

* * *

 

 

“My own little brats” Error said fondly, ignoring the grumbles and denials of his description.

 

He finished his painting, feeling content as he recognized the familiar stars.

 

“I’ll be honest, I never thought of myself as father material, let alone the type to have four kids” He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself still feeling shocked at having kids, yet - as he grabbed toward his chest - in his soul he knew, they were indeed his sons; and he had missed them.

 

“Tell me about yourselves. I still can’t remember much about you guys, other than there being four or five of you, what are your names, your interests, tell me everything.”

 

**_“… should we?”_ **

 

**_“Might as well he’ll remember either way, this will just speed things up.”_ **

 

**_“There's a lot to remember, but you are partially correct there are four of us._ **

 

**_Originally you created Eidolon and Synthesis your first ‘generals’.”_ **

 

“Generals?”

 

**_Yes, Fate wanted subjects for you to rule over, to govern, to play with, you where their entertainment, their creation, their puppet. Or at least that's what they wanted for you. But you never did really do what they wanted. At least not always. Do you remember that castle they made you do?_ **

 

“Yes and no, I clearly remember not wanting it. The cold silence of a large and empty kingdom never appealed to me. I think I was even considering making myself a little cottage and leaving the castle there to appease Fate. ”

 

**_“Yes well, Fate wanted subjects but you wanted a family, so you made a compromise. You created us with the thought of war, with the thought of needing champions should a battle ever arise and so you made yourself a pair of twins, Synthesis and I, your first sons, I was your Scientist and Synthesis your strategist. Then -”_ **

 

“But something was missing, I loved my two babybones but there was always a pull in my soul” Error looked up at the endless void, gaze lost in his memories, a small smile formed on his face as he spoke “So when you, Eidolon, and Synthesis were a year old, I made Cadmar and Starlight” Tears had gathered in his sockets, he remembered his sons creation!

 

**_“... yes and you raised us and helped us reach our fullest potential. I, Cadmar the fierce excelled in strength like no other! ”_ **

 

**_“And like a true counterpart, with Cadmar’s brute strength to balance him out I excelled in healing magic.”_ **

 

**_“Starlight and I were mainly the support team, Cadmar and Eidolon where the ones with offensive magic. Eidolon and I suspect the reason for this is because your magic centers on balance so, with the creation of two beings at once, if one mainly uses healing magic then our counterparts use offensive magic-”_ **

 

Error quirked a smile remembering on all the ‘scientific’ expeditions Eidolon and Synthesis would go on as young skeletons in the name of ‘science’...Though of course each one had their own quirks and preferences, Eidolon liked discovering and documenting above all while Synthesis liked seeing what could and should not go together /internally he cringed as he remembered quite a couple of towers getting destroyed because his second born had decided to ‘try something new’/

 

**_“Don't forget the brute strength for Cadmar!”_ **

 

**_“It is not brutish! I am majestic in the art of battle-”_ **

 

**_“You used to lift and suplex the boulders around the kingdom as part of your training! I know! I was there trying to keep you from breaking your spine! And half of the time I either got roped into your training or had to heal fractures on your body that you caused with your idiocy!”_ **

He could clearly remember seeing his youngest pair resting next to each other after their training sessions, Cadmar would be asleep against a tree, while Starlight would use his brothers lap as a pillow. They where always so much more well behaved compared to his eldest. Fondly he remembered all the nights he would find Starlight awake in the highest tower mapping out the star constellations he was so fascinated with or just plain enjoying the view; and like his younger twin, Cadmar too would be found in the middle of the nights taking ‘walks’ around the kingdom, periodically checking on his siblings; he had always been very protective, taking his ‘warrior’ role so seriously, especially with, at the time, a problem he had been having with Fate.

 

He frowned, maybe if he had just submitted to Fate they never would have taken away all he loved… but at the same time he couldn't stand the thought of causing suffering to his creations all for the enjoyment of his previous master.

 

_‘No, even if I had to go through it all again I would still do it.’_

 

Finally the shouting from around the void snapped him back to the present.

 

He couldn't help but chuckle as the heard the four voices fight and struggle to talk over each other, each pair in their own conversation.

 

_‘This sounds so familiar, even if i can't remember specific instances.'_

 

“Hey brats, weren't you supposed to be explaining things to your poor amnesiac father?”

 

**_“Ah yes where was I… right! Fate. They were still unhappy, they had gotten their generals but you still had no subjects. So you -_ **

 

“Made each of you a gift. Sure the kingdom would be lonely without my troublemakers but, by then you for where more than capable of handling other kingdoms, to watch over them not as their kings but as the balance that kept even the ruler of the Tale in place. Undertale for Eidolon, Swaptale for Synthesis, Underfell for Cadmar, and my masterpiece, the city in the stars, Outertale for Starlight.”

 

**_“Right, no favoritism at all Father, also must you keep interrupting?”_ **

 

“Err... right sorry... Wait! I dotted upon each one of you equally! I can't help that the city I most enjoyed making ended up being under my-” at that Error’s eye lights flickered out, his easygoing smile faltering.

“Babybone’s jurisdiction…”

 

_**“Father?”** _

 

_**“Are you alright?”** _

 

_**“What's wrong!?”** _

 

_**“What did you remember?”** _

 

That's right, when Fate attacked he had been in the middle of creating.

 

Error looked up at the void, face showing shock and horror.

 

“I was right... there were, no _are_ five of you, Starlight isn't the youngest anymore.” Tears started to overflow his sockets remembering how he had not been able to finish his creation before he was rudely ripped away from his world. He had wanted it to be a surprise for his kids but he never got to tell them. They had a baby brother.

 

“My youngest is Ink.”

 

**_"͑̓ͬͬ̇W̵͌͒̐ͭ̕H̴̽ͣ̆͐A̡̛͂̂̈́̕Ţ̵̃̌́̈́ͪ͘!̛̌͊̔̊̌͛?̶̈͗̅̏̅ͤ̽͢"̀_ **

 

Their question was not answered for a long high pitched beep sounded in the air. To the brothers’ surprise and dismay their father had begun to reboot.

 

**_“Damnit now is not the time Father!”_ **

 

**_“He hasn't done this in so long.”_ **

 

**_“How long do you think he will take?”_ **

 

**_“Considering the shock, I’d say we’d be lucky if it was only a month.”_ **

 

**_“A month?!”_ **

 

 **_“Yes, don’t you remember? That … friend of his tried to make a move on him and he came back here in surprise, he rebooted and it took him 3 weeks. He has just found out that the tool of his tormentor is_ ** **…̩͡ ̗͉͕o̡̙̟̩͓͖̘͙ṳ̗ŗ̩͖̫̰̫̠̱ ̨͇b̩̤̮̟̫͎̬͢r͔͠o̵̳̱̳̬̤̣t͏͍͉͔̪͔̮h̺͖̦͜e͍͔͔r͉** **_, his son. It’s probably going to be a awhile before he comes to.”_ **

 

**_“So now what?”_ **

 

 _ **“Now? Why brothers what an idiotic question. Now, of course we, wait and** plot **for our youngest brother’s demise. Because the second we get out of here, the second**_   I **_get out of here,_**

**_there_ **

**_will_ **

**_be_ **

**D̤̯͉̝̗͘U҉̟̥ͅS̳̹̪͍͚ͅT** ͖̫ͅ

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can be alerted of updates on either here or Tumblr: 09shell-sea09 ( Its what I mainly use really).


	4. Actions have been sowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!!! Sorry life kinda... fucked me over for a while, but I'm back!

“So! Thank you for coming to this, last minute meeting!” Dream said cheerily as he mentally cursed out the creator for making him call a meeting, but promptly disappearing to who knows where. Leaving him to deal with his irritable and worried mirror images.

 

“See Ink decided that the only way we're going to be able to make Error come out of hiding is to make him come out himself. So-”

 

“And how do you suppose we do that?”

 

“He hasn’t been seen in months!”

 

“Worlds keep getting destroyed and only now you’re making your move, and it's to  _ capture  _ Error!”

 

“We should get rid of him once and for all!”

 

“A-hah- well you see-”

 

“Enough!” Ink grunted as he came through the large double doors looking winded.

 

“It’s simple really all we have to do is lure him out, and before you ask how, we use his allies as bait.

 

Silence surrounded the meeting room. Not because of what Ink had said but rather because of his disheveled look.

 

“... Ink are you late because of…” Dream started, being unable to finish his sentence.

 

“Haha, it looks like you just came from a fucking booty call mate!” A red schemed sans said loudly. Wolf whistles followed his statement from the other sans’. Along with a few glares from the more reserved counterparts toward their rowdier copy images.

 

A full rainbow bloomed across Ink's face, eyes turning red.

 

“NO!!! I look like this because I had to create a new wing in the doodle sphere specifically to hold prisoners and block out their powers in a span of maybe 10 to 15 minutes! I was not doing -that! We're getting off topic!

 

“Now does anyone have a plan on how to locate Nightmare’s castle and who wants to go with us. Our main priority is to capture Nightmare, kill the others if they get too rowdy; but if you can I’d rather we keep as many alive as we can, sort of an incentive to drag Error back. And once we do, we lock them and Error away in that wing to rot, and then- we’ll finally have a peaceful multiverse…  _ Just like f̵͘͜͝a̛t҉̸̵̵͞ę̀͘͠ has always wanted for us _ ” Ink ended with a whisper and an eerie smile, eye lights still red.

 

In retrospect, Ink never understood why he had mentioned the last sentence after his little speech but his attention span never had been big and he had more pressing matters to focus on rather than his completely random word choice.

 

Though as Dream was the closest, he was the only one who heard the glitchiness in Ink’s voice. Concerned, he couldn't help but feel uneasy as he looked into Inks red eyelights that glinted in a cold light for a few seconds. 

 

Dream felt his sins crawl down his back as he looked into them, for an actual second he feared his creator and best friend.

 

“Dream? Hey, Dream are you listening?” Ink said, suddenly much closer to Dream’s face.

 

“I-um what? Sorry, sorry what did you uh-say?” Dream said as his previously ashen face filled with a bloom of light yellow tint on his cheeks, uncomfortable with the closeness as Ink had zero sense of personal space and for getting caught staring.

 

“I asked, where is Blue. I thought I said to invite him.” Ink said with a curious look, “He’s usually here for all the meetings.”

 

“I called but he seemed … busy.”  Dream said in a light voice and looking a bit to the side, still shaken by what he had imagined.

 

_ ‘It was odd though as soon as I mentioned the reason for the meeting… no, as soon as I mentioned Error, he clammed up and basically hung up.’ _

  
  


Of course, Dream didn't mention this because of two reasons. 1. He was still unsettled around his best friend and creator. And 2. Because he was really good friends with the blueberry sans and he just knew that whatever reason he had for not coming to the meeting, would be completely innocent.

 

“No matter the planning can continue without him, I want the gang captured by the end of today.”

 

“Okay Ink!”

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey, this is the first time I don't get a welcome party trying to kill me or trying to instantly steal the snacks I bring! I…” Blue was both irritated and amused as he saw the scene in front of him.

“... are you guys playing twister?”

 

The first thing he saw when he entered the room was the area, where the couches and table usually resided, covered in a colorful plastic placed center in the room. And around the plastic where the couches, the table was nowhere to be found. 

 

On the couch was Nightmare with a sadistic smile on his face as he spun the color wheel. Dust was sitting morose next to him on the couch. Killer, Cross, and Horror were tangled up on the floor all clearly struggling to stay up over the twister dots. All turned in surprise at Blue’s incredulous voice, due to the surprise Horror, who was on top of Killer and Cross, accidentally lost his balance thus causing all three to fall.

 

Killer groaned in annoyance, muffled under the two others, “Nooo I was so close to finally winning!!!!!”

 

Blue felt ready to explode.

 

“So the multiverse is coming to an explosive end, Error is nowhere to be found, most likely locked away in the void  _ by himself _ , and you guys are  _ playing _ ?!” Blue said with a fake cheery voice as he brought out his star hammer from his inventory.

 

“Wow calm down Blue! We’re just enjoying the time we have left together before we die!” Cross yelped as he tried to crawl away from the tangle of limbs he was in.

 

“Besides we already tried to enter the void multiple times, somehow he locked us out. We’ve tried  _ everything  _ nothing we do works” Killer said, partially muffled under the bodies of his teammates. 

 

Blue had an annoyed pout on his face, cheeks adorably puffing.

 

“Hmm, I guess that makes sense… ”

 

“Come on Blueberry, join the fun. I need someone around that isn't a complete idiot.” Nightmare said as he shoved Dust away from behind his back, who had hidden behind him when Blue took out his hammer.

 

Blueberry’s pout turned into a smirk, “Okay, get ready to get  **crushed** !” he said as his eyes turned to stars. Coincidentally, any of the ones in the group that had been tense because of Blue’s threat instantly relaxed all thinking one thought, ‘aww how cute.’

 

“So… you mentioned snacks?” Horror asked as he lazed on top of his still struggling teammates. Dust visibly perked up at the mention of food.

 

**“GET OFF!!”** Killer and Cross yelled.

 

* * *

 

 

For once Error felt as if all the missing puzzle pieces of his memories had finally been found and put in their right place. So with the reboot done, he finally came to, feeling peace in his once turmoil-filled soul to match with the peace and silence of the void.

 

Or rather, it would have been peace if the voices - or rather his ‘sons’ - would stop arguing. He focused once more on his surroundings, heading for his knitting supplies. He was intent on creating the old clothes he used to wear. He loved his current clothes but now that he had time for himself he found he would rather have his old ones. Of course with a few… added features of his own.

 

**_You have to listen to reason!_ **

 

**_But 'reason' is boring! That's more up your aisle!_ **

 

**_What are you guys fighting about again?_ **

 

**_Something about Synthesis wanting to try out a ‘theory’ of his._ **

 

**_And that would be…?_ **

 

**_Trying to make a hole in the void!_ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_Why are you the strategist again among the four of us?_ **

 

**_Because I have the mental capacity for it._ **

 

A sigh was heard in the background, “Something tells me you don’t have much of an impulse control brat.”

 

**_Father!_ **

 

Sounded 3 voices, the fourth, specifically Synthesis, was more focused on his project. In the three months, their father had been practically comatose the brothers could feel their power grow as time passed and finally he felt as if he could test out the theory they had thought up. Or rather, he thought up, while his three brothers tried to convince him otherwise.

 

**_Nope! Which is why I am going to test this now before any of you guys can stop me!_ **

 

**_Wait! No, don’t-!_ **

 

A ~Riiiip~ sound reverberated around the void.

 

**_Did he… actually literally rip the void!?_ **

 

And with that Error felt a blip of relief in his soul. The constant pain and wrongness of having copies all around the multiverse lessened. And instantly he recognized the feel of serenity that came with the knowledge of thousands of copies having been destroyed. And the creation of a new one.

 

**_Brother?!_ **

 

**_Synthesis!_ **

 

Error frowned. He could feel it, the new AU was not a swap tale.

 

**_“Stop screaming Cadmar I’m right here, my plan didn’t work.”_ **

 

Now that the forced creator and destroyer had his memories back, he could actually imagine his second eldest, Synthesis, with a pouting lip right at this moment.

 

**_“You idiot you could have died! What would I have done without my other half!”_ **

 

**_“Aww, Eidolon you do care!”_ **

 

**_“Shut up! I’m still mad at your recklessness and disregard for your own safety when it comes to your wellbeing! What did we talk about safety first before starting any experiment?!_ **

 

**_“Wait, guys... Starlight isn’t speaking…. Where the heck is Starlight?!”_ **

 

**_“Oh then my plan did work! … just with the wrong subject, I wonder why did Starlight escape first and not us? Is it because his world was the last to be erased? Or is it because of his larger magic supply. So many variables…_ **

 

**_“The idiot actually did it! Chaotic impulse driven idiot he may be but he did it! … OH no, he ACTUALLY DID IT. STARLIGHT!”_ **

 

**_“Yes, but how did I do it exactly? Let me make a rip in the void again… mhh no that wouldn't work I don't have enough power anymore... ”_ **

 

**_“That doesn't matter! What about Starlight! He’s out there! ALONE! W̲E̛͎̞̟̫ ̭̰͢D̙̱O̴̩̖̮̟N̦̼’͍̲̜̼̙̩̻͡T̨̪͎͖ ̡͙͚E͇̬̥̞̼V̰̤̦͖͙̜Ẹ͚̻͈̲̀N̸̮ ̡̦̬̼̗̜̘̭Ḱ͉͓̰̮̞N̯͇͈Ọ̤̗̤̖̣͎W͙̺͉̻ ̶̣͔͔̳̪͍̞I̧͚̰̗̠͕̝F̞̪̯ ͕̤͈̹S͡YN͍̼̰͙̠TH͕̤̤͇̭Ḙ̡̯͖̼̟͕S̹̣̭̪I͖̲̦̰̭͡S̷͙͇̝̖͚ ͈̠͖͚͔̫̞́K̸͓̱̱̣͕̪̺I͖̩̜͈͡L͔̰̭͎̻͈̤L͕̯E͚̼͟Ḍ͙̀ H͎͉̩̻̦I̩͕̳͕͔̜̙M̟͙̗̩̭͕͢ ̥͚̬̯O͙̰̝̺̕ͅR̮̞͇̦̲̣͎ ͇̣͎̕N͇̝O̩͈T̹͉͍͎̼͢!͎͍̕  Dimensional travels are not as easy as the movies make it look like!”_ **

 

**_“Oh for balance sake, take a chill pill Eidolon! You are starting to have that glitchy creepy voice again!”_ **

 

**_“To heck with the chill pill! Starlight, our baby brother, My other half is out there! ALONE AND POSSIBLY D͓͕̫̗Y̩͇̱̲̹̫͍I̘̲͕̻̖̱͜N̶̤̘̪̖G̹̜͔̀!̧͓̼͔̬͙!”_ **

 

**_“Aaand now Cadmar’s doing it too… great. Why did you guys develop that creepy glitchy voice?”_ **

 

**_Ý̷̗̤͙̹̲̐̌̏Ǫ̜̙̰̅͆͐̎̔ͪ̑Ṳ͈ ̝ͣͥ̍H̠̖̠̐ͨ̊̚A͉͚ͤ̍ͬ̃̿ͪV̙̗͉̣̈̊͑ͥ͋̓̃͟E̘ͨ̐ͬ̐ͮ͗͆ ̸͉̠̤͚͌̚Ĩ̩͉̩̻̼̍͡T̯̹͉̮͇̟̃̽̎͊̏̍ ͇̘͚̖̥̪͈̽͑̏͟Ṱ̸͎Ō̙̱̰͐͠O͙̎ͥ͌͑̊̏̌!͓͎̳̼͖͎̎̔ͣ̂͢!͍̣͕̆ͦͦ͐̊͟ͅ_ **

 

“You all have it, you either got it from me or the void. Also, relax, he’s alive, I can still feel Starlight’s soul. It looks like his kingdom came back the second the void ripped, so don't worry he’ll come to get us out soon.” Error said with a smile.

 

He unconsciously started weaving the threads that came out from his eyes. He had enough of these shabby clothes that he was wearing. Now that he had regained some of his memories he has to admit that his current clothing did make him looked like a hobo.

 

Not that his fashion sense when he was still the balance keeper was anything to be proud of. His color scheme used to be black and white to represent Yin and Yang; really cliche now that he thought of it… but now he knew better. 

 

Error smiled. The feeling of the new AU soothing the pain he usually felt due to the copy AUs Ink made.

 

Though now that he thought about it, it was not a ‘new’ AU but rather a reborn one.

 

Outertale came back.

 

His Outertale.

 

Which could only mean, his Multiverse was coming back.

 

A surge of Determination filled his soul, there was no way he would lose his world again, even if he had to go up against Fate again, he would fight for what was his. There was no way he would go down without a fight.

 

**~~Y̟̺̞̤͔̟̼͡o̗̯͇̦̝̖͢u̝̙͇̝͔ ҉͉a̻̜r̶̬̗̜͍̘e̢ ̘̗͓͕͡f̝̦i͈̰ḽ̦̮͉͙̺ͅl̲̭̫͚̺̥e͙̟̺̝d͖̪͍͔ ̩̤͙̱̳̠wi̴̹̝t҉̘͎̺̳̠ḫ̳͕͚̹̱̟.̤͉͚͖͕.̻̘̼̪̭.̞̯̺̀.̜̹̘̙̠͕͔ ͖̬͈̣̞DE̹̼͙̞̰̫͙ŢE̵̱̤̞̟̲R̪̻͙̞͈̖̬M̞̘͙̬̦̱I̟̖N͕͎̬͉̪̻A͈̮͠Ṱ̵̙̮͔̣Ḭ͎͔̩͍̻͉͜O̱̘͈̥N͕̭̞͉̠͖̪.̴̹̳~~ ͇̘̼͔**

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ -Meanwhile, codes glitched and started to appear. Most if not all the codes originated from one single code which centered on one specific individual - Ink. For he was the last connection to the original multiverse. The connection that Synthesis had originally used to unintentionally send Starlight back. How unfortunate that for the original multiverse to reappear the copy would have to disappear. For the balance needed restoration, and with the originals, back in place, massive destruction would be its precedent for the restoration.- _

  
  


_ -Destiny watched in contentment as parts of the doodle sphere began to slowly disintegrate without Ink’s notice, or more specifically without Fate’s. They watched content and satisfied as they noticed that Ink’s once extremely powerful magic seemed to almost be waning with the appearance of the restored AU. Love smiled on the side, happy with their contributions for their friend’s chosen. Now all they had to do was focus on keeping Karma distracted from their meddling form of ‘Justice’ if only they had managed to get Luck’s help; unfortunately, they already had a chosen in mind for themselves and had no intention on wasting their powers on anyone else… that is, for now. Love smirked to themselves, after all **‘all's fair in love and war’**. - _

  
  



	5. Well... Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE!!!!!!!!
> 
> Summer has started, which means I now have time to write!!! Sorry for the long wait you guys, hope you are all not too mad?

“Well that's 10 to none, do you guys really wanna keep playing? Cuz I’m game!” Blue said cheerily as he stood over the crumpled figures of Killer and Cross; Horror and Dust having lost long ago. Both figures sat amused next to their leader, who starred on in boredom.

 

“Though no offense, but unless Nighty decides to join I really don't think you guys have a chance…” Blue said with an impish smile.

 

“My tendrils are too much of an advantage, I’d crush you.” Nightmare drawled in response, bored as hell, eyes clearly zoned out.

 

Twister had stopped being amusing 5 games ago, the constant groans of failure getting repetitive. In truth, his mind was on more important matters, on the one who he loved and consequently the one who would cause his death, and the one who basically started the catalyst of where he is now, his own brother.

 

_‘I wonder what he’s up to...Maybe I should -’_

 

“OH!! IS THAT A CHALLENGE I HEAR?!?!” Blue said as he grinned impishly; body already vibrating with energy.

 

Nightmare blinked, eyes focusing on his lighthearted counterpart who was currently dragging the crumpled forms of Killer and Cross off the twister set up; his own smirk forming, “So it seems.”

 

“BUT!!! To make it more of a challenge you can’t use this form!” Blue said as he excitedly pointed to Nightmare’s droopy features.

 

“And why would I give up my advantage?”

 

“Because you'd use your tendrils to either tickle or throw me off balance; I know how you play Nighty” Blue drawled, brow bone lifting, daring Nightmare to defy him.

 

Chuckles were heard coming from Nightmare as the black goop seemed to melt into his shadow.

 

Before them stood the uncorrupted form of Nightmare, “Satisfied?”

 

“Yes!”

 

_Unfortunately for the group, with Nightmare’s ‘powered down’ form he was completely unaware of the fact that some intruders had entered the realm he had claimed. The only other person who was capable of also feeling the intrusion, as Nightmare had given Error complete access to his realm as a sign of trust when they had first started working together, was currently locked away in self reclusion with his sons._

 

In the void, Error twitched as he felt the intrusion. He frowned thoughtfully, **‘** **_Surly Nighty has it under control… right?”_ **

* * *

 

“Are you absolutely certain this is the place?”Ink asked as he looked up at the dark castle he recognized from past fights. _‘It certainly looks like it… Dream’s brother is cliche.’_

 

“With so many areas getting destroyed no one would have noticed this little dimension, I popped in for a quick look and the area looked like a match how their previous hideout looked like… ” A copy of the Original Sans said as his eyelights looked at the castle nervously. The original Sans was safely in the doodle sphere preparing the cages where they would house their soon to be hostages.

 

“You didn't bother checking? What if we're wasting our time?” An underfell Sans grumbled. It was a well-known fact that Error had managed mess with the code enough to the point where it made the small universe pop out in different areas after every time the star sanses found them.

 

“WEll, I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE GETTING DUSTED IF THIS WAS THE AREA! Beside’s not like anyone else made any progress in searching the last areas their hideout had been”

 

“Tch, fine you've made your point, let's go,” Red said as he opened up a portal, Dream and a few other Sans crossing over.

 

“So what’s the plan Ink?” Dream said as he came to his creator, his bow and arrows at the ready.

 

“Duh, we storm the castle!” He yelled as he ran to the large castle doors, making a quick swipe with his brush with green ink to dissolve the castle doors.

 

"Storm the WHAT?! THAT'S NOT A SANE PLAN!" Dream screamed after Ink, who promptly ignored the saner sans.

 

“Capture the- wait Blue?!” Ink screamed as he came to a screeching halt not believing his eyes.

 

The sight that had the light sans all stunned was blue struggling to stay upright as an uncorrupted Nightmare easily covered the smaller body. Both over a twister platform.

 

Nightmare and Blue both quickly looked at the destroyed opening. Nightmare quickly focused on his astonished brother, while Blue looked over the crowd, subconsciously thinking maybe he shouldn’t have skipped out on the latest meeting as he met the red angry eye lights of Ink.

 

“Well… shit.” Blue said as he shoved Nightmare off toward the scrambling figures of Cross, Dust, Horror, and Killer as they brought out their weapons. He easily brought out his Hammer.

 

“And I was just about to win too,” Blue said as he smirked.

 

“Ha, you wish blueberry” Nightmare said as he allowed the black goop stored in his shadow to crawl up his body, the horrified gasp of his brother only mildly distracting. 

 

* * *

 

“Ugh my head” he groaned, in the distance, he could hear an incessant beeping to his right. Under him, he felt the obvious softness of a bed.

 

_‘Wait, felt?’_

 

“Is he waking up!” and excitable voice was heard, his question sounding more like a statement.

 

“Seems so bro.”

 

_‘Those voices, I know them…”_

 

“...kids?” Starlight rasped, throat unbearably parched now that he tried to speak, his eyelights finally focusing on the two figures on either side of his bed. His own Sans and Papyrus, his children, his little nightlight and nebula.

 

“By the void, I thought I’d lost you both!” Starlight struggled to get up from his reclined position. Clearly, his body was unused to movement if he struggled this much just to hug his kids.

 

“Woah relax dad, seems coming back from wherever you were hurt you more than it did to the rest of us all. Though none of us can remember what happened… ” Nightlight said, pushing his dad back to the reclined position.

 

“How am I even back? Last I knew my brothers were talking with Father and I...DAMMIT SYNTHESIS!!!

 

“WHAT’D UNCLE DO?” Nebula said as he moved to get his father some water.

 

“He was his usual idiot self, that's what.”

 

_(In the void, Synthesis got the urge to sneeze which was incredibly odd considering he was a disembodied voice)_

 

 _“_ Tell me kids, hows our outertale?”

 

“Its looks fine no ones unaccounted for… there's just one thing. The bridges that led to our Uncles’ and Grandfather’s world fade out before reaching any of their worlds. We’ve tried sending messages to our cousins and Grandpa but nothing goes through. We don’t know what's going on. What's worse is, when we stand at the end of the bridge we can see some clusters of other universes far in the distance. They… they weren't there last I remember and they don't feel right.”

 

“Feel?” This was odd to Starlight, as far as he knew worlds didn't have a ‘feel’. Internally he was grateful that no one seemed to remember the battle against fate his father had fought. ‘ _They should remember though, my universe was the last one to get erased after all.”_

 

“DEFINITELY NOT OUR GRANDFATHER’S CREATION.” Nebula stated.

 

“Dad, what’s going on? Last we remember Grandfather was telling us to return home with a message to the royals to prepare for battle!”

 

Starlight internally grimaces knowing his kids' innocence might be in danger if he told them the truth behind the new worlds, and their grandfather’s and cousin’s disappearance. Considering the danger the other worlds posed, he had no choice. It was either tell them about his… **_l̵̹̦̊͌̀̂ȋ̴̗̹̰͋̉̎t̶͓̪̻̺͒̑̈t̷̢̲͋̄ḷ̸̰̓̓e̸̙̝̮͓͝ ̷̜̜̠̂̕͝b̷̯̗̀͠ͅŗ̴̺̝̺̒͋̏̉͜ŏ̷̡͎̤̤̹̽͛t̵͙͋̽̂͜͝h̸͎̜̜̿̇͝ė̷̜͌̈́r̸̬͝_** _‘and wow doesn't that leave a bad taste in my mouth at even thinking that that idiot is related to me’_  
Or risk having them get caught unawares. He sighed knowing there wasn't even a choice to make if it meant ensuring his universe’s and especially his sons’ safety.

“Nebula gather the Royals, the Captain of the Royal Guard, and the Royal Scientist. Then I’ll explain everything.”

 

“ON IT FATHER!” Nebula said as he ran out.

 

“... couldn’t we have just called them?” Nightlight mumbled as he moved to close the door his excitable brother had left wide open.

 

“Nightlight, I have something else you need to do for me. Bring me the machine you were working on to bring me back. Teleport it here if you have to, we are getting your uncles out and preparing for war.

* * *

 

Error paced across the empty space of the void, finally wearing some new clothes. A dark blue hoodie and black sweatpants his new attire, for now, a second more formal set was in the works but laying abandoned on the void’s floor for now.

 

**_“What's troubling you father?”_ **

 

**_“You’ve been pacing up and down for the last two hours, and quite frankly I’m getting dizzy and nauseous. I didn't even know I could get nauseous without a tangible stomach!”_ **

 

**_“Shut up Synthesis! Father is clearly worried about something and your incessant whining isn't going to help anyone!”_ **

 

**_“Well, what crawled up your tailbone and die-”_ **

 

**_“Shut up! Neither of you arguing is going to help Father!”_ **

 

The two younger brothers were silenced for a few seconds before the arguing started again, this time including the oldest.

 

Error paid them no mind, as he continued thinking, worried for his old allies.  
The years of practice of ignoring his arguing children clearly showed.  Try as he might, he couldn't ignore the intrusion he’d felt enter Nightmare’s realm. Worse even, he knew he’d felt Blue’s presence enter the realm a few hours before then and had never felt him leave. It’d been pure l̵̖̖̝̝͋̒ủ̶͔̺̐̕ĉ̴̲̳̯̠̲͌̽k̸̜̏͜͝ in the past when he’d visited that kept him from getting caught, always managing to leave to the universe before any major fights if he got caught now though… He touched his chest where his soul resided beneath his scarred bones, pulsing evenly with concern.

 

‘ _Worrying about them won’t help… maybe I should help them?’_

 

He glanced up at the empty voice where he could hear the voices of his children echo, all the while frowning slightly, _‘No by now fate should have noticed Starlight’s universe, I finally have my family back and have a chance of getting my multiverse back, I can't risk it. Not even for…_ ’ memories crossed his mind, instances where him and the gang would laze around and hang, not bothering the star sanses for the day, the happy times when Blue could get away from his overprotective brother and brought with him his glitter tacos which surprisingly tasted pretty good, the times when he knew he could count on them to have his back, when he would save them and them vice versa, the instances where he would beat the shit out of them when they would do stupid stuff that nearly got them dusted, and the times Nightmare would poison him / _he always knew it was because Nightmare wanted him to be immune, the times he would wish for death because he would steal some poisoned foods from the fell universes being the reason for Nightmare’s ‘tough love’/_ and he’d retaliate by covering the goopy San’s favored food in sickeningly sweet honey for the stomach ache he’d received. Nightmare never was a sweet tooth kind of guy, so his revenge was perfect.

 

Error chuckled, remembering the angered screams he’d heard once the other had found his revenge, easily escaping into another world before the other could retaliate. Only returning hours later with a peace offering to the other. The cycle repeating every few days so he wouldn’t lose his immunity, Nightmare was such a mother hen sometimes.  

 

Internally he grimaced, not for pain because, in reality, all he felt was more relief, no he grimaced because he knew more worlds were exploding out of existence. How long would it take for the explosions to reach his allies, his friends, the only ones that accepted him when no one else would. He sighed coming to a resolution, _‘I’m such a sap, I should be focusing on battle plans to keep history from repeating once fate retaliates, not focusing on them. If it comes down to choosing between them and my kids… ’_ Error felt a twinge of pain in his soul. He ignored his last train of thought, he didn't want to ever know the answer to that question. _‘ I’m probably worrying over nothing, the multiverse is large, as long as they stay towards the outer reaches they should be safe for a while… Maybe… Maybe I can even rescue them before everything disappears. By then I should have my old powers and universe back so going into Ink’s multiverse and taking them should be possible! ’_

 

“Kids, how long do you think Starlight will take to get you guys out?”

 

 **_‘Probably not long, he has his kids back so his Nightlight should be able to get a machine up and ready to get us out soon since no doubt there are residues on Starlight from his time in the void. If his kid is smart, which he is, he’ll probably use that connection to find us and get us out.’_ ** Eldion replied, thinking of his own children. As much as those insane brats drove him crazy he still missed them.

 

“Wait…. kids?” Error asked as he slightly glitched. Memories of pranks and chaos crossed his mind as he could almost hear the screams and laughs of multiple young children.

 

 **_“...Did you not remember them… ?_ ** Cadmar’s voiced asked hesitantly

 

 **_“Congrats Dad! You're a Grandpa of eight brats! Four of them being insane brats!”_ ** Synthesis yelled loudly.

 

**_“In case you don't remember, the insane title belongs to Eldion and Synthesis’ kids as my kids are perfect sweet little baby bones and Starlights’ are very well behaved and polite”_ **

 

“I… I remember, I guess there are some things that even my last reboot couldn't make me remember.” Error said as he rubbed at a slightly glitching area near his temple. “ And if I remember correctly, I’m pretty sure Eldion and Synthesis made me babysit his brats because they couldn't handle their little devil spawns, which by the was is perfect K̵̗̖͑̈́͝a̷͓̋͂r̶͔̎ṁ̵̤͍ạ̵̀for all the shit you guys made me deal with while you guys were growing up!” Error said as he fondly chuckled remembering the first time his eldest twins had come to him harried and tired, looking completely disheveled as they asked/begged/ for his help.

 

**_“In my defense-_ **

 

 **_“QUIET!”_ ** Cadmar ordered as he felt a tug in his soul, he smiled knowing what this meant. **_“It would seem baby brother has figured things out a lot faster than we thought. Soon, father, you may return to your kingdom.”_ **

 

There was an audible pop in the void as Error felt another rush of relief, feeling his underfell universe come back to existence.

 

“Well looks like we won’t have to wait long now”

 

* * *

 

 

_“You messed with my chosen’s future!” A golden figure screamed at another lighter pink schemed entity._

 

_“Of course I did, how else was I going to get you to help Destiny and I put Fate in their place? With you on our side, we’ll get to keep Karma out of the way and even have a bit more luck on our side!” Love said as they stared at the irate golden figure in front of them._

 

 _“Besides this way your little Blue warrior will get to have a chance of_ love _and appreciation in his future now, rather than just being incredibly lucky in some situations.” Love said with a light wave of their hand, watching over her chosen’s crew getting locked away._

 

_“He would have gotten lucky later on in life either way! The only thing you did was speed up his future and cause him more trouble!” Luck screamed as they saw their chosen get locked in a cell with Love’s chosen._

 

 _“Karma was going to notice sooner or later once some of Fate’s creatures got their comeuppance, and would have eventually noticed the small traces of us we had woven into Destiny’s chosen. Her chosen… unfortunately has racked up a lot of unfavorable Karma points due to Fate’s meddling in his beginning. And as we all know their form of ‘Justice’ is a double-edged sword for everyone involved. Destiney knew this and wanted your help… I just ensured we got your help now that your warrior is involved with my chosen. You can’t blame me for wanting safety from Karma, you and I know very well you would have done the same. In fact, you did. Remember when you called in that small favor Destiny owed you when your Warrior was in danger of being corrupted? Of course, you do.” Love said as they smirked, their plan has_ _worked out perfectly._

 

_“... where’s Destiny I want to give them a piece of my mind for giving you so much free reign.”_

 

_“Ha! Do you think Destiny can hold me back? Only Fate could by intertwining others strings together as they saw fit without my input! And now that they’ll soon fall from grace, I’m not holding back any longer. Besides there's no need to get mad at Destiny they were busy making sure her chosen’s children were free from Fate’s magic once they returned. As it is she’s watching over them while the rest all return. They didn't know I planted a manipulated Blue’s friendly love toward Eclipse to the point where he went against your luck magic and had him stay with my chosen and his friends. Now his destiny is intertwined with my chosen’s for now, and well… I look forward to working with you, Luck._

 

_Luck gritted their teeth knowing there was nothing they could do for now._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, you all can find me on my Tumblr: 09shell-sea09, where I post all things undertale to sander side stuff. Really anything that strikes my fancy. If you ever want to ask questions about the balance verse or ask for clarification on something that didn't make sense, feel free to ask. Or if yall wanna pitch ideas, I am definitely game for trying to weave them into my story.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at 09shell-sea09. Go ahead and message me or whatever I love hearing from my readers.


End file.
